


Coffee Shop

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Me and Mello walked into a coffee shop. The line was pretty much at the door. Mello nudged me and pointed at a booth. There, looking aat me, mouth a-gape, was a girl. She was dressed pretty much the same as me. She had long, red hair, red goggles, a white and grey stripped long sleeved shirt, white fur vest, blue jean shorts, black combat boots and black gloves sitting on the table. "Dude what the fuck she's dresed lke me!" I yelled/whispered to my friend. He shrugged. "But I swear if she has a friend dressed like you then I'm going and I don't give a fuck if I don't have car." The girl stopped staring, and now had the end of a pencil in her mouth, staring at a notebook. I noticed she didn't have anything to drink. "Mello, find a seat, I'll order. You want a hot chocolate, right?" Mello responded with a 'mhm', and took a seat in the booth behind the girl. I got 2 coffee's, and Mello's hot chocolate. I walked towards Mello, but stoppe and tapped the girl. She wasn't expecting that. She jumped, and her goggles fell off her head and over her green eyes. "Sorry! I noticed you didn't have a drink, and took the librety of gettin' you one." She laughed and pushed up her goggles. "It's fine. Thank you ..." "Matt" She nodded. "Nice. My name is Celeste." I nod and sit with Mello. He glares at me. "What?!" I ask. "I was gonna hit on her.." He pouts. I hit him over the head with my gameboy. "Excuse me, you guys can sit here." Celeste says to us. I look at Mello. He nods. I stand up. "Thanks Celeste. By the way this is my friend, Mello." We sit. Me and Mello on one side, her on the other side. She nods to Mello in greeting. "So, Celeste? Was it?" She nods. "Do you know him? Did you guys plan on wearing the same thing." Mello turns to me. "I swear dude if you're fucking with me on this one i'm gonna kill you. Last time you 'pranked' me I ended up smashing the /ONLY/ car we have because of the fucking cat." Celeste giggled. "Don't worry, we didn't plan it."


End file.
